Breakeven
by the autumn evening
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha. Seorang playboy yang sebenarnya cinta mati dengan satu wanita. Apa yang terjadi ketika pada akhirnya dia bisa memiliki wanita itu seutuhnya? "Kau bilang kau mencintai aku,"/"aku tidak"/ "Damn it, Sakura! Kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan!"/"..aku tidak akan melepaskanmu" SASUSAKU. ONESHOT. AU


**B**r**e**a**k**e**v**e**n**

**By:** the autumn evening

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Naruto does not own me either. What a deal.

**Warning:** SasuSaku. AU. Typos. OOC. Oneshot.

**Written for my beloved little sister Subarashii Shinju**

.

.

"Kau bilang kau mencintai aku," desis Sasuke, menangkap lengan Sakura dan memutarnya agar kembali menatapnya. Mata sang pria menatap tajam emerald Sakura penuh tuduhan, menyalahkan.

Gadis merah muda yang tangannya tengah digenggam kasar oleh sang pria tetap menampakan raut keras kepalanya.

"Tidak." Sangkal sang gadis, "aku tidak pernah berkata begitu padamu."

Cengkeraman tangan Sasuke mengerat, tegang. Betapa kini Sasuke sangat berasrat untuk mengguncangkan tubuh ringkih Sakura, mengguncangkannya sampai ekpresi angkuh di wajah ayunya mencair, lebur, sirna.

Sasuke ingin Sakura kembali menampakan ekpresi indah yang dia perlihatkan semalam, hanya untuknya. Menengadah, mata melebar, bibir terbuka, nafas terengah sambil mendesahkan namanya tiada henti atas kenikmatan yang tengah Sasuke berikan di bagian tertentu tubuh indahnya. Saat bibir Sasuke di bibirnya, di lehernya, dimana- mana.

Saat Sakura menerima seluruh miliknya, saat mereka bersatu untuk kali pertama. Saat pada akhirnya Sasuke bisa menyalurkan bukan hanya hasratnya, namun segala rasa yang sudah lama ia simpan pada sang gadis bersurai merah muda. Saat yang bahkan rela Sasuke tukar dengan nyawanya. Saat yang sudah Sasuke tunggu sejak pertama kali melabuhan mata pada sosok elok gadis bermata emerald dan rambut merah muda, saat datang waktu dimana Sakura memberinya kesempatan untuk memilikinya seutuhnya. Seluruhnya. Sasuke mau semuanya. Hatinya, matanya, senyumnya, tubuhnya, pikirannya, desahannya, ekpresinya, seluruhnya yang menjadikannya Sakura.

Kini, kejadian semalam di antara mereka berdua tampak berjuta kilometer jauhnya dari jangkauannya. Seperti mimpi indah di musim semi. Terganti ekpresi sedingin cahaya pagi musim dingin.

Berani- beraninya Sakura! Kepala Sasuke mendidih, siap meledak bersama sejuta emosi yang saling bergumul. Beraninya Sakura bertingkah seperti tidak ada yang terjadi, di saat Sasuke masih dalam _euphoria_ karena baru saja mengalami malam paling luar biasa bergairah, tak terlupakan, dengan ledakan emosional hebat yang baru pertama dia alami seumur hidup.

Sasuke tidak bisa menerima tindakan Sakura padanya begitu saja. Sasuke menyeret gadis bermata emerald itu semakin dekat, menempelkan tubuh mereka. "Mungkin kau tidak mengatakan itu dengan bibirmu, tapi kau baru saja bercinta denganku tadi malam, Sakura. Bercinta!"

Gadis bersurai merah muda lembut itu membuka mulut, tetapi Sasuke memotong. "Kau bohong kalau mencoba malam bukan hanya sebuah one-night-stand! Bukan hanya sekedar Sex! Yang kita lakukan adalah bercinta! Aku sudah cukup berpengalaman untuk membedakan yang mana seks dan yang mana bercinta."

Sakura terlihat sangat kesal dengan perkataan Sasuke. Jelas, Sakura mengharapkan sebuah perpisahan singkat tanpa adu mulut. Sakura tidak ingin membahas apa yang sudah mereka lakukan tadi malam. Yang Sakura inginkan darinya hanyalah sebuah one- night- stand dan pada pagi harinya dia bisa kembali ke kubikel nyaman di kantornya dan memulai lagi hari- hari normalnya yang biasa, tanpa harus memikirkan bahwa dia baru saja menyerahkan hal paling berharga miliknya pada seorang pemuda teman lamanya, pikir Sasuke pahit.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya menatap Sasuke, menantang. "Terus kenapa?" tanyanya lantang.

"Siapa yang peduli kalau yang kita lakukan tadi malam itu berbeda? Itu sudah berlalu. Terimakasih karena sudah membuat kali pertamaku sangat nikmat dan berkesan, tapi aku harus-"

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Sakura!" Sasuke berteriak kalap.

"aku sudah mengatakan padamu tadi malam bahwa jika kau membiarkan aku melakukannya, jika kita akhirnya melakukannya, maka aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Tidak akan! Aku tidak pernah bermain- main dengan ucapanku. Kau tidak bisa menggunakanku seperti sebuah vibrator-" Sasuke memuntahkan semua yang ada di kepalanya, dengan rasa pahit yang ia rasakan di mulutnya."-kemudian membuangku dengan hanya mengucapkan terimakasih!"

"Lalu apa yang kau mau dariku? Kau tahu sendiri aku-"

"Nggak, aku nggak tahu! Apa kau bahkan mendengarkan apa yang sedang aku coba sampaikan? Semalam kau datang kepadaku, bertingkah seolah kau peduli tentangku lebih dari sekedar one-night-stand."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang-"

"Damn it, Sakura! Kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan! Aku mencintaimu, dan aku mau kita-" senyuman Sakura menghentikan pengakuan Sasuke. Awalnya, Sasuke mengira itu adalah senyum kebahagiaan. Demi tuhan itulah yang Sasuke harapkan.

Tetapi senyum itu terlalu pelan…terlalu sombong dan angkuh untuk bisa diartikan sebagai senyum kebahagiaan. Sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan berkilat di mata Sakura, membuat isi perut Sasuke berputar tidak nyaman. Kilatan di mata emerald itu semakin jelas, kilatan kemenangan. "Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Sasuke bertanya was- was.

"Sasuke." Sakura menyebut namanya dengan nada mengejek. "apa kau ingat Tenten?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura bingung . Hal terakhir yang Sasuke harapkan untuk Sakura bahas saat ini adalah tentang rekan kerjanya. Senyum di bibir mungil Sakura tidak mengurangi kebingungan di wajah Sasuke, melainkan semakin bertambah. "mungkin Temari? Atau Hinata, atau bahkan Karin, Ino…"

Setiap Sakura selesai menambahkan satu nama baru, harapan Sasuke perlahan tenggelam sampai dasar. Semua nama yang disebutkannya adalah wanita yang bekerja dengan Sakura, wanita yang pernah menghabiskan malam- malam panas dengan Sasuke.

"Mereka adalah teman- temanku, Sasuke. Wanita baik yang keberadaannya penting untukku. Kau menggunakan mereka sebagai mainanmu dan membiarkan mereka berpikir bahwa yang kau lakukan pada mereka adalah sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar seks. Kau buat mereka jatuh cinta padamu, kemudian kau membuang mereka seperti mainan yag sudah tidak terpakai setelah kau dapatkan apa yang kau mau." Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat pada Sasuke, menyunggingkan senyum tipis namun sinis pada Sasuke.

Sesuatu dalam dada Sasuke mengerut, sesak. Sasuke tidak bisa menerima apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya. Tenggorokannya mengering, tegang. Tidak bisa menemukan sepatah katapun. Tidak ada satupun kata yang bisa dijadikan alasan untuk segala sesuatu sudah dia perbuat, untuk membuat Sakura melupakan kesalahannya, untuk meyakinkannya bahwa Sasuke benar mencintainya.

Sakura membelai tulang rahang Sasuke pelan, sebuah gerakan yang samar- samar Sasuke ingat sebagai gerakan yang dia lakukan pada saat putus dengan Ino. Kini Sasuke benar- benar ingin menangis sekeras suara tangis Ino kala itu.

"Beritahu aku, Sasuke." bisik Sakura, "bagaiman rasanya dipermainkan?"

Sebutir air mata meluncur dari mata hitam Sasuke tak luput dari perhatian Sakura. Sakura menyapukan jemari lentiknya, menghapus jejak air matanya namun percuma, karena yang lainnya ikut turun serta

"Jangan pergi...aku mohon" wajah tampan Sasuke yang biasanya hanya menampakan rat somobong, meremehkan dan percaya diri kini nampak menatap Sakura begitu rapuh, tak berdaya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu berulang kali, bahwa suatu hari kau akan menyesali perbuatanmu. Sepertinya hari itu sudah datang." Sakura berkata lembut, bertolak belakang denga senyum kemanangan yang tersungging di bibirnya. Menepuk pipi Sasuke main- main, Sakura lantas berbalik pergi.

Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain melihat Sakura yang kini berjalan menjauh. Keluar dari apartemennya, dari hidupnya. Sasuke tahu bahwa dia tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi. Sasuke mengakui bahwa Sakura telah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Sasuke benar- benar jatuh cinta padanya begitu dalam, tetapi Sakura tidak peduli.

Rasa cintanya pada Sakura kini jauh lebih besar dari rasa yang sedari dulu dia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri selama bertahun- tahun. Sejak dia masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama.

Saat egonya mengambil alih semuanya dan membuatnya tidak mau mengaku bahwa rasa itu benar adanya. Rasa yang lama ia simpan dalam hati hanya untuk satu wanita yang sama. Wanita bersurai merah muda, yang kini tengah menertawakan kekalahannya. Wanita yang ia kira akhirnya bisa dia miliki seutuhnya. Wanita yang baru saja pergi dari hidupnya. Wanita yang baru saja mengajarinya betapa sakitnya karma.

Sasuke menatap udara kosong tempat Sakura berdiri tadi, mati rasa. Dalam waktu yang sangat lama sama sekali tidak bisa untuk sekedar menggerakan satu otot di tubuhnya. Hanya menangis.

Sasuke tidak berdaya. Terluka. Patah. Telanjang. Berdarah.

…

…

Jadi… beginikah rasanya patah hati.

.

.

**the end.**

.

.

**A/N**: Whats Up people! Eve bawa Oneshot lagi xD

Ini sebenarnya mau Eve jadikan birthdayfict untuk adik- adikan (?) saya **Subarashii Shinju** Desember lalu yang minta (nggak minta sih, saya yang nawarin) fict dengan genre Hurt/ Comfort. Tapi setelah diketik malah jadinya angst begini, terus telatnya nggak tanggung2 lagi. Gomen.

Pokoknya mau nggak- mau kamu harus terima giftfict ini ya, dik!

Eve akan bikin prequel untuk fic ini, menceritakan sedikit kejadian di malam sebelum Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke. Mungkin rate akan sedikit naik, tapi hanya akan Eve publish kalo feedback yang masuk baik (baca; banyak).

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

**.the autumn evening.**


End file.
